lotdinofandomcom-20200215-history
Realtal
Reaqltal was the last ruling Dinorean king.He was also one of the smartest and most radical of them all. Life Birth and early years to be added soon Early reign and conflicts to be added soon. The loss of the north to be added soon. The Reformation Once Realtal got news of the Raptor invasion of the North and the subsequent Treaty of Minas Tronz,he decided that something had to be done soon or the Dinorean empire would collapse.So he began planning the Reconquest. Then he realised that before he could launch the Reconquest,he first had to change the entire Dinorean administrative systemThis was because of several reasons.Firstly,Realtal needed a lot of money for the Reconquest and so far he was only taxing the common people,who didn't have much money to give.The vast majority of the wealth was in the hands of the powerful lords,dukes and other elite people,who didn't pay any taxes.Secondly,there was always the chance of civil war,in which case the empire would collapse and be invaded.Rastul and his descendants had prevented civil war by killing all their realtives except their sucessors.But relatives weren't the only problem.If any of the nobles became very powerful,they could very well lead a revolution against the king.The third problem was that the people in his empire weren't content with his rule and much preffered the other kings who had risen.If the people revolted,it could make it very easy for one of these new kings to invade. Realtal had been preparing for this for several years and now he launched what he called the Reformation.He began by demanding that all the nobles were to pay taxes and that these taxes were to be double of what the common people payed.Several nobles protested and refused to pay.But Realtal had built up a very effecient spy system over the years and had several loyal fighters in every noble's court.These spies now arrested or killed all the nobles who had refused to pay and then Realtal confesticated their wealth.Realtal then passed laws that prevented nobles from fielding armies,from firing or hiring people in their courts without the king's permission(so that they couldn't get red of his spies),from taking any major decision without the king's permission or from amassing more than a certain amount of wealth.The power of the nobles was reduced to almost nothing and the security of the king increased. Realtal made sure that his children played no part in his administration so that they couldn't get support and rebel against him.He also made sure that some of his spies were watching them.All his enemies were executed,all his friends were richly rewarded.He was almost completely secure. The new laws stated that the common people had to pay less taxes and the nobles and the rich had to pay more.Realtal also passed several other laws that would help the people in various different ways.For instance,he confesticated a large amount of the nobles' estates and gave that land away to the landless people.The joy of the people was such that when Realtal later announced conscription as part of his Reconquest plans,no one complained.Realtal became the first Dinorean emperor who passed laws that would help the common people. All this happened in the space of five months. The crux of the new administration were the spies.Realtal appointed himself as the chief of spies and spent more time in the spy council than in court.He made sure that the spies had everything they wanted and were absolutely content.Whatever happened,none of them should betray him,or else he was finished... The Reconquest While Realtal was launching the Reformation,he was also preparing for the Reconquest.This was to be one huge campaign in which he would win back all the Dinorean lands and form a new,stable empire.Once the Reformation was complete,he announced conscription and spent almost all the wealth he had gained in the Reformation into training the recruits and building/upgrading the armouries so that he would have enough weapons for his soldiers.He also spent a lot of time planning the coming campaign. Several years later,he was ready.He mustered most of his new army(800,000 trained soldiers)and marched forth in a massive campaign against the Northern alliance.Splitting up his army,he outmanouvered,singled out and destroyed all the northern kingdoms one by one.The last to go were the Raptors.After a month of moving his army to and fro on their borders so that they wouldn't know where he would attack from,he sent in an army the raptors moved to block it,but they were ambushed and defeated.The original army changed direction and moved straight towards the primary Raptor fort.The raptor king sent his remaining forces to block that army and escaped with a smaller force to the mountains.But Realtal had personally led another force that sneaked into the raptor lands and cut off the raptor king fromj the mountains.He then killed the raptor king,crippling the Raptor empire.